


A Mission of Divine Tastes

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Maybe Some Decent Chocolate, Determined Gabriel is Determined, If It Exists, M/M, Sam Just Wants Some Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never liked sweets so Gabriel sets out to find the one thing he does like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mission of Divine Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #8: Taste  
> Spoilers: Gabriel.

Even as a child Sam had never been a big fan of sweets. Dean loved it enough for the both of them and Sam had known that his brother was secretly happy that they never fought over who got that last piece of candy or chocolate. Now though, it seems everyone is just blaming his lack of interest on his health consciousness. Sam can't really be bothered to correct them because Dean and Gabriel will just push at him even more then they already do if either of them find out the truth. In fact, Castiel is the only who never pressures him about anything and Sam finds relief in that.

Lately though, Dean and Gabriel have been teaming up to attempt to ply him with any degree of sweet they can find. It's growing increasingly annoying and Sam finds himself retreating to hang with Castiel more as a result. His brother's angel seems to understand perfectly and as Sam recalls all the times Dean had pressed human foods and comforts on Castiel he realizes that the angel does sympathize.

Eventually Sam's annoyance peaks and he slips out the truth in a shout of frustration to Gabriel. The archangel is waving a long string of licorice and package of Skittles in Sam's face while he's trying to research on his laptop.

"C'mon Sammy, you never even try any of the stuff I bring you!"

The angel is close to pouting now but Sam's seen that face so often he has become nearly immune and the expression is usually false anyway so he pays Gabriel no mind. Unfortunately Sam keeps forgetting that Gabriel can't stand to be ignored so when the angel pokes him harshly on the nose, Sam snarls and opens his mouth to yell when Gabriel shoves the licorice in. Manners are a deeply ingrained part of him and Sam instinctively chews so that he can clear his mouth. He grimaces in distaste and swallows before giving Gabriel his most powerful bitchface.

"God damn it, Gabriel! Will you fucking stop already?" he snaps, slamming the lid down on his laptop.

Gabriel blinks and gives a frown. "But you don't know what you're missing!"

"I'm not missing anything!" Sam says, standing up quickly from the table to prowl over to his bed. "I just don't like sweets of any kind, why can't you two leave it alone? Jesus…"

"Don't like…" Gabriel trails off, eyes narrowed suspiciously on the hunter. "So this isn't just your herbivore tendencies, is it? You actually don't enjoy anything good do you?"

Gabriel shakes his head at Sam's dry look and smirks. "I mean besides sex."

Sam rolls his eyes and bitchfaces the far wall so he won't have to look at the scheming expression he just knows the angel is sporting.

Gabriel makes a soft considering noise and vanishes with a snap to leave Sam staring at the space where he had been standing suspiciously. When he doesn't return after several minutes Sam settles back on his bed and relaxes, figuring he'd get some sleep until his brother and Castiel come back with food.

Throughout the course of the next week, Gabriel pops in at completely random times and tricks or begs or forces Sam to try different types of candy from all over the world with the apparent intention of finding one Sam will admit to liking. The angel has failed every time and Sam is surprised he's stuck it out for so long, possibly just a little impressed. Gabriel is showing stubbornness on par with a Winchester and he's so determined that Sam gives him no more problems then an exasperated eye roll. He's kind of curious to as to what Gabriel will come up with.

But when one week becomes two and then three and even Dean stops trying to help Gabriel with ideas, Sam's patience declines rapidly again and he gives up on finding anything good. Gabriel, however, still does not. Seemingly refusing to accept this as a loss the angel makes one last ditch effort.

Sam is alone again but this time he's already on the bed, a scattered array of books borrowed from Bobby surrounding him. On his lap is a notebook filled with his neat but cramped handwriting and an old, old hunter's journal. The sound of a snap makes Sam sigh but he obediently sets the two books aside and turns to Gabriel.

The angel looks worryingly impressed with himself and his eyes are sparkling with confidence and something that looks suspiciously like hope. Without saying a word Gabriel steps close to Sam, stops by the edge of the bed, and hands the hunter a small brown box with a golden 'dL' insignia.

Sam takes the box slowly, with a curiously raised eyebrow and Gabriel only gestures for him to open it. He does so and blinks a few times. Inside, lying on a dip in what looks like satin are two cylinder shaped chocolates, each one about the size of his index finger. There are chunks of golden colored flakes in the chocolate that he assumes are also chocolate. He gently picks one up and stares at Gabriel.

The angel makes an impatient hand flap and Sam has to wonder if he's somehow become mute. Gabriel rolls his eyes, clearly catching Sam's thought so he shrugs and peers at the chocolate before giving in and taking a bite.

Taste and flavor just explode across his tongue and Sam lets out the most pornographic moan he's ever made without actually having sex. In that moment his focus is on nothing more then savoring this little stick of heaven and really, he could die happy right now. These things would most definitely be in his heaven. Sam opens eyes he didn't realize had closed to lick the remnants of chocolate off his fingers.

When he looks up to thank Gabriel he pauses because the angel's mouth is literally hanging open and his eyes are glazed. When his gaze travels further down he realizes why, Gabriel is straining in his pants right now.

"Holy Fuck, Sammy." Gabriel gasps, voice raspy with sudden lust. "That was the single fucking hottest thing I've ever seen."

Sam flushes and shifts on the bed, closing the box of chocolates in embarrassment. Gabriel presses one knee on the bed to reach out and tug on Sam's hair gently in order to get the hunter to face him. "I'm serious, Sammy. If not for the fact our brothers will be back in exactly two minutes I'd already have you on your back and that sweet ass would be mine." Gabriel growls before hastily slanting his mouth over Sam's and plundering for all he's worth, tasting the divinity that is Sam and a tingle of leftover chocolate.

The rumbling of the Impala breaks the moment and Gabriel pulls back slowly, lingering as long as he can against Sam's mouth before separating completely. By this time Sam is painfully hard as well, both at the incredible kiss and Gabriel's possessive promise. Flushing and panting, Sam quickly reassembles the books across his lap and Gabriel leans against the nearest wall since there isn't enough room for him on the bed.

Sam picks the box back up, curious about the logo and is aware of Gabriel watching him closely. Just when he goes to ask what this stuff is the door opens and Dean saunters in with Castiel at his heels.

"The food has arrived!" Dean crows, setting his two bags of take-out on the table and taking the other from Castiel.

"Thanks dude." Sam says, and hopes Dean had decided to be a good brother today and get him a salad.

"Guess what, Dean-o." Gabriel says over him, "we finally found the one chocolate Sammy here can't resist!"

Dean actually drops his burger as he turns to stare at Sam, Castiel also directs surprised eyes toward him. "Really? 'Bout fucking time, man! So, what is it?"

Sam shrugs and holds out the box toward Dean to look at. "Dunno man but it's the greatest thing I've ever had."

They both turn toward Gabriel, though Dean is busy poking and peering at the confectionary, and if an angel could preen without having corporeal feathers, Gabriel just did. "That, my backwater friends, is a $45.50 box of DeLafee's chocolates. It is, and I quote: 'A luxury chocolate gift that combines two of the most luscious and sensual pleasures in the world: the finest Swiss chocolate and edible gold. DeLafée's edible gold flakes shine like little stars on the swiss chocolate pralinés.'"

Both brothers mouths drop.

"That's…that's edible _gold_ on there? How is that even possible?" Sam is stunned, he's also pretty sure he's never been this shocked in his entire life and that's saying something given they life he's had.

Gabriel only shrugs. "No clue, Sammy. Humans can manage some of the oddest things. But hey! At least we found what you like!"

"Dude!" Dean blurts suddenly, looking both incredulous and smarmy. "This is $45.50? _This_ little box of fucking two chocolate sticks is $45.50? Holy fuck, Sammy. I've always said you're a chick but this god damn proves it!"

Sam turns on his bitchface on and snatches the chocolate back. "Screw you, Dean!"

"Oh, sorry Princess, did I hurt your feelings?" Dean sing-songed and beside him Castiel looks so lost that he's not even paying any of them attention, just staring wistfully out the motel window.

Gabriel snickers and gets Sam's glare next before the youngest turns back to his brother with a malicious smirk.

"Whatever, Dean. Be a jerk. I just won't share this last one like I was going to."

And that right there gets Dean to stop laughing in an instant because he knows that if Sam honestly adores those things then they have to be amazing and he won't be able to live with himself if he never gets to try them.

"Awww, but Sammy! You know I'm just playing!"

Sam only shakes his head and haughtily stuffs the box under his leg for protection. He'll save it to eat later when it's just him and Gabriel so they can finish what they'd started and Gabriel can hold true on what he had said.

The Archangel makes a noise that is nearly missed over Dean's pleading to Castiel to get him a box too, and Sam meets Gabriel's heated eyes with a smile.

"C'mon Cas, please?"

"I will not steal a box of chocolates for you, Dean."

"Damn it!"


End file.
